P3: Days of Winter
by CipherPrinceofDreams
Summary: 9 years after using the very same power that caused his death to come back to life, Minato receives a letter, saying he has claim to a rich company... After getting cozy in the hectic business world, he learns that not everything there is as clean as he thought it would be. With a rich girlfriend and a lovable assistant, business deals won't be the only thing he'll be deciding on.


**_A/N: this started out as a joke at the ending of Days of Summer. Then, everyone asked if I was serious. After time considering it, I decided to make it, even though it's a wee bit late..._**

**_Yes, Minako will make an appearance, and she is NOT related to Minato. People have same last names. _**

**_I also hope you'll enjoy it._**

* * *

_Well, what can I say?_

_It was about 9 years back when it all began. _

_What? You know... When that wierd disease hit the city. Well, to be blunt, it was hell. People moaning and groaning, walking around aimlessly and having the worst cravings for Cielo Mists. It was literally like a zombie invasion, except the "zombies" were too lazy acting like heroin addicts to rise up and eat our brains._

_Anyway, when a group of kids with this crazy power called "Persona" actually found a way to erase it, well, it was fine and dandy... Except the information coldn't be anymore wrong. In fact, it was the opposite of their goals. It only increased it, until January 31, when the world will be annihilated by a bieng called "Nyx"._

_Well, that's when a blue-haired free spirit, and a rather dashing one at that, decided to play hero and save the world by sacrificing his soul to save the world._

_He experienced total nothingness, the most powerful Persona User was reduced to the least of the most lesser shadow, but using the very same power he wielded against Nyx, he rose from the dead._

_His life then became something it hadn't been for a while...Normal._

_Usually, his head would become painful with the most splitting headaches, and his nights would be longer, but now 7 years had passed, and so did high school, and recently collage... His head didn't hurt anymore. All was well._

_Who was this kid? Do you really want to know?_

_His name is, and was Minato Arisato._

_He's me. And I'm him._

_As he once was, he now lives._

_So it begins... My Days of Winter have only just begun._

* * *

(03/03/17)

Wednesday...

I sat on the top of the hill, overlooking the bay city. The winter had prolonged for so long, it seemed as though I live in winter-country, up north...

I had recently graduated college, Business Administration, Major in Marketing, managing to score a Magna Cum Laude, due to a generous scholarship from the Kirijo Group... In fact, the graduation was nigh 15 minutes ago... I was still wearing my toga and I'm expecting a graduation party to be held at my boarding house soon.

I had a bento box, three tokkuri glasses and a bottle of sake, courtesy of my kind Dean.

I divided the contents of my bento into three portions and poured three cups of sake.

"Well then... here we are." I said as I raised my glass, "To life... And death. Kanpai!"

I gulped down the contents of my sake and sighed.

"I guess you guys didn't expect things to be this way... Mom... Dad..." I said, "But things did turn out well."

_**Chisato Kichōu Arisato**_

_**1965-1999**_

_**Kind Daughter,**_

_**Wise Sister,**_

_**Loving Mother**_

_**Makoto Yūki Arisato**_

_**1960-1999**_

_**Brave Son,**_

_**Hardworking Brother,**_

_**Loving Father.**_

"Well, I guess I shouldn't feel too sad... After all, at least I still have gran." I murmured, referring to my grandma, who lived in a retirement home.

I sat there, reminiscing my earliest memories... My father chasing after me as I ran amok in a mini-ATV... My mom and I spending time solving puzzles... All three of us in the beach...

I quietly lit incense sticks and placed each of their portions on their gravestones. I quietly ate my portion,"Itadakimasu!"

I wiped my mouth and downed the last of the sake.

"Well folks, I'm gonna try to 'get a job' as parents these days would say." I joked, "Not like I can live in your basement until I'm forty."

I rose up and kissed the tip of my index and middle fingers and pressing it unto my parent's graves.

"Mata na." I said, "Till we meet again. Soon, but not -_too_- soon." I said.

I walked out and saw a familiar face staring at me intently.

Yes, she had bright, luxurious hair, with one lock of hair in a playful twirl, pale in comparison with the rest of her hair.

She wore formal, yet somewhat appealing clothes. Her cream pants seemed to fit her well as her boots.

"Mitsuru-san?" I said, "Fancy meeting you here."

"Indeed, Minato." She said.

I smiled at her. She still acted quite familiar with me.

"Congratulations, on behalf of the Kirijo Group." She said.

"Thanks for the support, Mitsuru." I said.

She smiled.

"Hehe, you must think I'm nuts, talking to my dead parents, offering them food?"

She tilted slightly, "Not in the least. I am visiting my father and mother actually." She said as she pointed at an extravagant building with two tombs inside.

"So, we're two orphans in this world?" I said.

"Yes indeed." She said.

I sighed.

"Minato, I realize today is very hard in you, but please, try to enjoy this day." Mitsuru said concernedly.

"Thanks. I'm alright." I said.

"If you want, I can offer you a position at the Kirijo Group as a personal favor... You could definitely bolster our ranks and be an asset to our company-"

"Mitsuru, thanks, but no thanks. I've asked enough of you guys, besides, I like to make my own fortune." I said.

She looked at me, "Few would have ever declined my offer. But nonetheless, I am proud of you. You are making your own future, and I respect that."

"Oh, uh, we're having a graduation party at my place, I'd be honored if you came by." I offered.

She chewed on her lower lip, "Well... Given my schedule for today-"

"I understand. It's fine." I said as I smiled.

She stared at me, "But I'll try to be there!"

I nodded and we walked towards the parking lot, where my motorcycle, a silver Ducati I bought with some saved up Tartarus money, and waved at Mitsuru as she drove off in her limo.

I drove full-throttle towards my house.

My friends and classmates were already there, but didn't start eating yet. My two old classmates, Junpei and Kenji, were eating after I entered as my senpai, Akihiko, congratulated me.

Everyone was celebrating, and cried for a speech from me.

"Didn't you guys listened to my speech before?!" I asked angrily.

After changing back, I got to the party. Two of my friends, Nakamura and Nobutada, were flaunting their not-so-good looking girlfriends.

"Hey Arisato, where's your girlfriend?" Nakamura asked.

"Yeah, sure, Takeba-san was a hottie, but she moved away, right? Where's her replacement?" Nobutada jeered.

"No one can replace Yukari..." I muttered.

"Well, hopefully, you can graduate from reading ero mags!"

"Wait... Are you still single?" Nobutada asked.

"Well..."

They shook their heads, "Pathetic."

"What?!" I hissed.

"You don't have one, right?" Nakamura scoffed, "I bet you don't even have any female friends!"

"Maybe you can make one?" Nobutada said.

"Hey, maybe you could introduce him to your friend, Hana?" Nakamura asked his girlfriend.

"Uh, no, I don't think she'd be interested."

"Well, neither would anyone." Nobutada said.

"Yeah... Minato's hair is too long, it's too blue, his face is too grim, he's pale as milk, too tall and is too antisocial." Nakamura said.

They were seriously getting on my nerves; I thought about punching them in the face, but I kept my peace.

Lee, my blonde-haired friend, who was the scion of an old-rich family as well as my best friend heard them.

Lee strode to them, "Hey, just because you mule-faced clowns got a couple-a girlfriend doesn't mean you two can flaunt these two other horse-faced girls willy nilly."

"What did you say?!" Nakamura said.

"You heard me. Clown!" Lee said, "So you fooled a couple of broads into going out with you. Big shit, Minato could do that just by looking at a girl, but he doesn't. He still loves Yukari, so quit it before I get pissed." Lee said angrily.

"Geez, Lee, you are a freak..." Nobutada said.

"What was that?" Lee said.

"N-Nothing."

"Hmph. Clowns." Lee muttered, "Don't listen to them, bud."

"I'm not." I said as I went to get a drink.

Nakamura and Nobutada went towards me, "Look, we wanted to apologize for being dicks. If you want, we could introduce you to a few friends of-" he trailed off as his eyes glazed over.

I looked towards his direction, and saw a magnificent sight.

Pale, milky skin and bright, red eyes and hair did this beauty had... She was both paler than the moon and proud as the sun.

"Man, what a babe!" Nobutada said while drooling.

"She looks like a model..." Nakamura said.

Mitsuru looked at me and smiled, "Told you I'd come."

I winked at Nakamura and Nobutada as their jaws dropped.

"You got some nerve not telling me you'd look so good!" Mitsuru said playfully. It had been years since we last dated, but we always shared a bit of of our high school love.

"Thank you for coming." I said, giving her a kiss to the cheeks.

"E-Excuse me, but are you Minato's girlfriend?" Nakamura asked.

"Yes, girlfriend, or something similar." She said.

I looked at her in astonishment.

"Did she say almost?!" Nobutada said in a whisper.

"Correct." Mitsuru said, "Even though I'm making advances with that gentleman, he never seems to notice."

Nakamura, Nobutada and I wobbled.

Mitsuru winked at me, "Correct?"

"Ah..."

She didn't wait; she grabbed my arm.

"Why are you holding me so tight?" I said.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to slip away again." She said.

I glowed with pride, "Bye boys. Oh, and Nakamura, rain check."

"Y-Yeah." Nakamura said shakily.

I walked away with Mitsuru.

"Thanks." I said.

She smiled, "Congratulations."

"Thanks. That makes it twice now." I gave a throaty laugh.

"What now, Mr. Cum Laude?" Mitsuru asked.

"Well..." I said, "I'm not too sure..."

"There's got to be something." Mitsuru said.

"Actually, I was planning to start a business venture, but I don't really want to spend any more of my dwindling Tartarus loot..." I admitted, "Now I'm stumped."

"Is that so? Well, if you want-" Mitsuru didn't end her sentence; Junpei handed me a letter as he ate a turkey sandwich.

Lee, Junpei and Kenji stuck by to hear what the letter was all about.

"What does it say?" Mitsuru asked.

"Let's find out..." I said as I tore it open and unfolded a letter from a Hirotaro Masamūne, CEO of the Masamūne Zaibatsu.

Mitsuru frowned, "I know him. He's the Leader and one of the founders of Masamūne Zaibatsu. I own 2% shares there. He's very honorable and just, but I dare not say the same for his son..."

"What about him?" Junpei asked while chewing.

"If you would please stop chewing with your mouth open, Iori," Mitsuru chided sharply, "His son, Haru, is a snake. No words to describe him. Anyway, please read it."

I nodded.

"_Dear Minato Arisato,_

_Greetings and salutations to you, Young Man!_

_I know I must introduce myself first. My name is Hirotaro Masamūne, your Uncle. More accurately, I am your father's best friend and your mother's cousin. I will never regret the day I introduced the two. Additionally, I am your godfather. _

_Your father helped me build the Zaibatsu from the ground up. In doing so, he has cemented himself as one of the founders as well as my lifelong friend._

_Then came the unfortunate he passed away with your sweet mother. Of course, I was loath to leave you all alone in this world, but your grandmother saw it fit that you be reared in her supervision, so I did not contest that, for she is a great matron._

_I've always watched you from the sidelines; You keep good company, for I know you are great friends with my former business partner and friend, Takeharu Kirijo's Daughter, Lady Mitsuru._

_There are so much things I would like to talk to you about, but let's hold it until we meet, eh?_

_I am now here to fulfill your father's last will and testament, that you be given an Executive position and 20% shares when you graduate and come of age. Seeing as you graduated top of your class and decorated with awards, you are the potential candidate for the New Executive the Zaibatsu, after the previous one had suffered from a nervous meltdown due to the unreasonable workload handed to him. If you are interested and not discouraged or unsettled by that last piece of news, then kindly proceed to our headquarters in the Downtown district of Iwatodai. Show the letter to my secretary and she would know what to do._

_Hoping for your good health, and future company,_

_Hirotaro Masamūne_

_P.S. _

_You look like your father and you have your mother's eyes."_

I was really confused. "I have an uncle?"

"That is tres bien! Masamune Zaibatsu is one of our partners! I highly encourage you to accept!" Mitsuru said.

"Well, this is Fortuna's gift, so why not?" I said.

"A 20% share is very great start. Take care of it." Mitsuru warned.

"Which branch are you gonna join?" Junpei asked.

"Also, hook us up!" Kenji said.

"Dude, he hasn't even applied yet, and you're gonna ride coattails?" Lee said, "But yeah, what he said."

"I guess... Liquors or Flippage."

After hanging out, Mitsuru decided it was time to leave. I walked her out.

"Thank you for this." I said.

"No. I'm glad I came." She said as she kissed me on the cheek.

I stood there like a moron as she smiled and went in her car. I remained there, dazed.

"Dude, get in! It's 4 degrees out there!" Lee cried.

Despite their protests, I decided to go to sleep early, concluding the party in the process.

Early in the morning, I woke up and opened the windows. The cool, early morning sun was clouded by winter skies, painting the town with an odd grey light mixed with red. It seemed like grey canvas blotted with red ink.

After bathing a bit, as was norm. I decided to wear my debate club clothes. I looked rather dashing.

Lee and boys cooked up some delicious curry, no doubt to curry favor (pardon the pun.) with me. I didn't mind, so long as my stomach was full. Akihiko made me some coffee as he read the paper.

The winter gale frosted my steps as Lee threw salt on the pavement, with Junpei and Kenji shovelling the walk, further testament they were kissing ass.

I took my Ducati and drove north, downtown. In all my years in Iwatodai, I've only ever been downtown a few times. Mainly since it was controlled by the Zaibatsu gangs.

The Masamune Zaibatsu was just huge. It was five separate buildings, each one at least two blocks big, interconnected by skywalks and horizontal elevators.

I showed the guard my seal as the allowed me to park in the covered parking lot.

I went upstairs, very much nervous to meet my uncle and future boss. Was I really ready to meet the man whom my father was friends with? Setting aside questions, I decided to go with it and headed to the top floor.

A secretary with a bob-cut was typing something. I cleared my throat several times before she even noticed me.

"Yes? Do you have an appointment with Sir Chief?" She asked matter-of-factly.

"Er, no, but-"

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to schedule an appointment before going in. And the waiting list is, oh I don't know, three weeks at best."

"Three weeks?!" I cried, "But-"

"No buts." She said curtly, "Name please."

"Fine... Minato Arisato." I said slowly.

Her eyes lit up, "What? Why didn't you say so? You're on top of the list!"

"Uh, you didn't give me a chance to-"

"Follow me."

"-talk..." I sighed as I followed her down the door. She stepped aside after an angry looking black haired guy stormed out.

"Outta my way!" He snarled as he shoved me aside and kicked the door open.

"Sigh... Please forgive Master Haru. He's... unhappy as of late." She said as she led me to an oaken door. "Enter."

I sheepishly opened the door, half-expecting a menacing figure to snarl at me to hurry up, but instead, I was met with the eyes of the most kindest looking man I've ever seen. He could be a candidate to be St. Nicholas.

He was tall and thin, with silvery-brown hair. He had a tall and crooked nose that looked as if it had been broken at least once. His eyes were a brilliant, soul-piercing shade of blue, twinkled with kindness and cunning. His brow showed that he had lived several winters in his time and his old face showed experience and power. His smile was unwavering as his face was creased with laugh-lines.

"Sir Chief! Announcing Minato-"

"Be still, Betty, I'd know this face anywhere." He said as he walked with a slight limp forward me and studied my face from across the room, "Yes... Makoto's boy alright..." He muttered, dismissing Betty with a wave of the hand, "Come forward!" The kindly looking man said cheerfully, "Closer. Let me get a good look at you." He said as he smiled, "My name is Hirotaro Masamune. But here, you may call me Sir Chief... Come forward and have a seat,"

I took a seat.

"I am glad to finally meet Makoto's son. He was one of my greatest friends, as well as one my mentors, though I'm older than he... He was there when, playing baseball with the other men, I collapsed from no symptom. It was he, not the best Doctors in Japan, who noticed that I felt no pain to anything. He wept when he gave my father the news... that I am dying slowly and painfully. I discovered it to be a degenerative disease..." He said, showing his blackened left hand, "My rivals say that this disease is God's vengence against the sins of my father. As wretched as I am, those Vultures believe that the suffering that awaits me in Yomi is far more severe and lasting. If that's true, I call it unfair." He said grimly, then gestured to the chess set, "Would you fancy a game with me?"

"I don't know how to play." I said truthfully.

He chuckled, "The business world is like a game of chess. Any move you make would be the end of you. Do anything but move, and your future is uncertain. Do you understand?"

"I do."

"And are you certain this is what you want?" He asked.

"Yes sir."

"And what did you see now?" He asked.

"A great man who built a great name for himself." I couldn't help but to admire him.

"Silver tongued rogue! Your mother used to poke fun of me with her speech... You take after her." He laughed jubilantly, "When I was sixteen, I won a great victory. I ousted my father's rivals and took full control of four Zaibatsus, which I merged with father's Zaibatsu out of the goodness of my old heart... I felt in that moment I would live to be a thousand... Now I know I shall not see seventy..." He said sadly, "None of us know our end, really, or what hand would guide us there. A leader may move a man, an uncle may claim a nephew, but that man can also move himself, and only then does that man truly begin his own game. Remember that, however you are played or by whom, your soul is in your keeping alone, even though those who presume to play you be great men or men of power. When you stand before Judgement day, you cannot say, "But I was told by others to do this," or that virtue was not convenient at the time. This will not suffice. Remember that."

"I will." I said solemnly.

He smiled, "Great. Talk to Betty. You may start off with Executive position in the Imports. I think it's fitting." he said with a bright smile.

"Why so?" I asked.

"Makoto used to control that sector... Go forth my nephew, and bring glory to us."

I nodded, happy there was no interview.

"And when you're free, please feel free to come see me. I am very much curious about what type of man Makoto's boy is."

"Yes, my uncle." I turned, "And thanks."

"Not a problem." he smiled kindly as I bowed and left.

Betty then lead me to a skywalk going to the next building, the Imports Building.

The Imports Building was bustling with life, people walking along, holding different goods.

"The Imports building is one of the most important areas of the entire Zaibatsu." Betty explained, "It encompasses most of the building, except your room. Your duties are simple: you just need to sit behind a desk and write forms, deals etcetera. You may even walk around, inspecting if you will."

Along the way, we met with another Secretary, Quan, who introduced himself amiably.

He was red headed, pale faced guy with a goofy smile and a nice set of gleaming teeth. He looked similar to Rise-chan, except with shorter, spikier hair.

"Quan Lao, Executive Assistant to the young Master. You must be his cousin Arisato. Pleasure, I heard a lot about your esteemed father." He said, shaking my hand, "I'll follow you guys. I wanna see which babe would work here next in the Import-ant building!" He said, hoping we would get his joke.

"Fine Quan, you lazy bum." Betty said as we walked past several cubicles filled with busy people and stopped in front of two sturdy oak double doors and opened it.

"Your new office!" She said grandly as she opened the door, revealing a big room, furnished with everything from an Executive Desk, to a mahogany table, to a private bathroom. It even had a small window for the secretary,

"Well then, shall we select?" Betty asked as we took a seat.

"Wine testing? I'm down for that!" I said as I rubbed my hands eagerly.

"No, no!" She said, "Selecting your Secretary. Your Executive Assistant!"

"Ah..." I said, "Well, let's see." I said.

She opened a file book as we leafed through potential candidates.

"Oh, this one looks good..." I said, pointing to a hot looking brunette, "Plus, she works overtime."

"Uh, you wouldn't want her... Apparently, she put her old employer through a wall because of that." Betty said.

"Pass." I said.

"This one looks good... Laida from the Philippines... Hard working, from a good family, pretty to boot as well..." Quan said as he oogled Laida's picture.

"Are we looking for a secretary or a potential bride?" I said, "Plus, she would be eligable, if she wasn't already working in New York!,

"Rats..." Quan muttered.

"Oh, this one! Ms. Paulsen! Smart, very hardworking and well connected!" Betty cried, "I daresay we found the one!"

"Plus, she's red headed." Quan supplied.

"Already working!" I said, "In Appleson-Softman Law Firm."

"Damn! Story of my life..." Quan said.

"Wait..." I said, squinting my eyes at one candidate. "She's the one."

"Eh? Well, freshly graduated, top of her class as well, not to mention she would add the ranks of the Imports' softball team, being a team captain and all, and she is eager to learn." Betty said.

"I never knew you had a sister!" Quan cried.

"I don't. And you don't even know me well!" I cried, "Anyway, seeing as almost all is taken or are crazy psychopaths, she's in. Am I gonna interview her or-"

"You do that. I'll call her." Betty said as she dialled the phone. Quan and Betty then left me to design my room.

I sat around for a few hours, using the wifi, until a nervous knock eminated from the door.

I sat up straight and tried to make myself look impressive, "Enter."

A young lady, about my age, entered the room. She wore a white wool sweater, corduroy pants, snow boots and leather gloves. When she took off her beanie, her medium length auburn hair fell gracefully from her head, giving her a look of beauty.

Her bright, stunningly beautiful eyes widened as her mouth opened slightly.

She stood around there as I stared at her like a starstruck fool.

"Um, am I right room?" She squeaked nervously.

"S-sorry, h-how rude of me... Have a seat." I said as she thankfully took one.

"My name is Minako Arisato." She said.

"Minato Arisato."

She gave a small gasp, unmistakenbly that of recognition, "You were my batchmate at school!" She said as she gulped and calmed down.

"Yeah. Um... Well, due to surprising turn of events, I'm apparently entitled to own this place." I think I've heard of her. People kept asking me if we were related, which we are not. I was frankly annoyed with that, but never did I see my so-called 'twin'.

"Excuse me for a while, I need to use the bathroom." She said as she went out.

I waited. She did take a few minutes, so I decided to make some coffee. I went to the breakroom, after some very friendly women showed me where it was.

The breakroom was filled to the brim, but no coffee to be found. I decided to go back.

"I wonder where the coffee is..." I wondered aloud as I looked at my watch.

"Oh coffee!" Minako cried in surprise as she almost dropped the coffee, "Sir!" She handed me the coffee, "I heard you wanted coffee so I made you some."

It had a sticky note with a smiley face.

I took it and drank some. It was delicious, "Minako?"

"Yes sir? Cream or sugar?" She asked.

"Neither. You're hired." I said as she jumped up and down in joy.

"Talk to Betty about your arrangements." I said as she gratefully shook my hand.

Well, all I did then was sign a few papers and it was official.

I was now an Executive of the Masamune Zaibatsu. Not bad for my first day.

* * *

**_A/N: finished. Sorry if it seemed rushed. Second fic of the day. Need sleep after all._**

**_Please review! I need to know which parts needs improvement, and would like to hear your opinions._**


End file.
